1896 ABC's
by bleachlover1999
Summary: ABC drabbles. 1896. A – asshole. "You asshole!"


A/N: Just wanted to try write a ABC drabble thingy~

Beta-ed by my sis. (She's crazy, but she's useful… sometimes)

Summary: ABC drabbles. 1896. A – asshole. "You asshole!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A – asshole

"You asshole!"

That was the first time she'd ever sworn, and the first time she'd ever punched someone in the face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

B – bitch

He paid her right back. "Bitch."

After all, Hibari Kyoya wasn't known for his chivalry.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

C – coffee

Hibari sighed as he tried to make the hyper active girl in his arms hold still. "Alright, who gave her coffee again?"

"Mukuro."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

D – die

"Die."

Mukuro barely dodged the tonfa that would've bashed his brains out. "What did I do this time?!"

"Die."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

E – e-bay

"So…" Chrome stared at the gift in her hands, then at Hibari. "You went all the way to American just to get me this?"

A nod.

"You do know that there's something called 'e-bay', right?"

"…"

A sigh. "I appreciate it anyways."

A smirk.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

F - Frigophobia

"Hey, can't we turn off the heater?"

"No."

"I'm sweating bullets here."

"No."

"I'm starting to think that you have Frigophobia."

"… hmph."

"Very mature, Kyoya."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

G – ghost

"BOO!"

"…"

"_BOO!"_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a ghost."

"…"

"Kyoya, it's Halloween."

"…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"…"

"Thought so. Here, I got you a costume."

"What exactly am I supposed to be?"

"A vampire. Fitting, right?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

H – hamburgers

Chrome raised an eyebrow at the mountain of hamburgers in Hibari's arms. "How many did you buy this time?"

"A few."

"That doesn't look like a few to me."

She was ignored as he carefully put the hamburgers away.

"I swear, you love hamburgers more than you love me."

"Not true."

"I was just joking, you know. You didn't have to kiss me to prove yourself."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I – iphone

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, really."

"Out with it, herbivore."

"Aw, is Kyoya embarrassed?"

"I said, out with it."

"Fine, fine, I just didn't peg you as the type to play 'Angry Birds.'"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

J – Jam

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the huge bag in Chrome's arms. "And how many did _you_ buy this time?"

"A few."

"That doesn't look like a few to me."

She ignored him and carefully put the Nutella away.

"Sometimes, I think that you love chocolate more than you love me."

"I do."

A glare.

"Jeez, chill out, Kyoya. I was just joking. Like _always._"

"You joke too much."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

K – kufufu

Chrome stared in disbelief at the video playing in front of her. "You're kidding me, right?"

Hibari smirked at her, "Of course not. I would never lie to you."

"Mukuro-sama actually sang this? I mean, really? 'Kufufu no fu'?"

"It's got over a million views on Youtube."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

L - lame

"Mukuro-sama, that video was lame."

"C-chrome? Not you too!"

Hibari kicked the sniveling illusionist away from his girlfriend.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

M – muscle

Chrome kicked the steel door in vain. "Why did Boss have to lock us in the _only_ room in the _entire_ mansion that's illusion proof?"

"Maybe because he was drunk?" Hibari offered as he leaned against the wall, watching Chrome's attempts to break down the door.

"I thought he never drank!"

"A certain pineapple head spiked the punch."

"… I'm _definitely _sending that video to the Varia. Anyways, help me out here!"

CRASH!

"… Muscle freak."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

N – no

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Kyoyaaa~"

"No."

"I know that you want to –"

"No."

"No kissing for a month if you don't."

"… fine. But I'm not responsible if I accidently kill Rokudo."

"That's fine. Let's just go already!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

O – overreacting

"Did you really have to bring me to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And you traumatized the doctor, you know."

"Yes."

"Kyoya, it's just a paper cut."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

P – pineapple

"Now that was unnecessary," Chrome stated, looking down at the pineapple she held, now impaled with dozens of knives and forks thrown with pin-point accuracy. "It was just a get-well gift."

Hibari glared at her, lying back down on the hospital bed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Q – quiz

"What do you want to do when you see your guy rival?"

"What's with all these questions?"

"Just answer already, Kyoya."

"… I'd bite him to death."

Chrome typed that down, bursting into laughter when the results showed up. Hibari stared at the title at the top of the screen: 'Sexuality quiz'. He glared at Chrome, who was just starting to calm down.

"Well, what do you know? Apparently you're gay."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

R – ripple

Poke.

_Ripple._

"What are you doing?"

Chrome poked the water's surface again. "Poking."

Hibari sat down beside her, watching her harass the water. "I can see that. Why?"

"I like to watch it ripple."

Poke.

_Ripple._

SPLASH!

"Kyoya!"

Smirk.

SPLASH!

"Chrome…"

This time, Chrome smirked at him. "Payback."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

S – Santa

"Cookies and milk?"

Hibari looked up from the plate he was placing on the table. "Hm?"

"Kyoya… Cookies and milk?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't tell me… You still believe in Santa?"

She never did let him live it down.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

T – tip-toe

Chrome made sure to not step on the creaky floorboard, or bump into anything. She even wore socks to muffle the sound of her footsteps. And she was almost there… Just a few more steps…

CRASH!

The lights flickered on. "I think you watched too much Naruto."

"Hey, ninjas are cool, okay?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

U – unique

"For someone who's always threatening and glaring at other people, you're surprisingly cuddly."

Hibari growled, shuffling closer to Chrome. "Shut up."

She disregarded his growl, laughing softly at him. "You're really one of a kind, Kyoya."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

V – vexing

"You can stop glaring at me now, Kyoya."

He didn't.

"Kyoya, stop."

Glare.

"Kyoya, it was just a kiss on the cheek."

Glare. Kick.

"Boss is going to throw a fit about having to fix that wall again."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

W – wait

"W-wait, Kyoya! What part of 'wait a minute' did you not understand?"

"That's not a valid option when there are more than a hundred Millefiore assassins after us."

Chrome huffed as she pushed herself to catch up to Hibari, "They were six blocks away from us. We only knew because of Hibird, and they haven't noticed us yet."

"Well, they have now," Hibari showed her the scene displayed on his phone, connected to the camera that was attached to Hibird.

"Oh, fuck this!"

"And you illusionists are too slow."

"What does that have to do with – hey, wait, I can walk myself!"

X – Xanxus

"You fought Xanxus just for his feather scarf?!" Tsuna shouted at his Cloud Guardian. Said guardian ignored him, walking right past his boss.

"Here."

Chrome squealed happily, hugging the scarf to her chest.

Tsuna face-palmed. _I can't believe them…_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Y – yawn

_Yawn._

"Go to sleep."

Chrome shook her head stubbornly, not budging from her spot on the living room couch.

Hibari sighed, but he returned to his paperwork, stacked on the kitchen table.

Half an hour later, he carried a sleeping Chrome back to their room, finally getting more than 2 hours of sleep for the first time that week.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Z – zebra

"Uh… why a zebra again?" It was cute alright, with feather-soft hair and adorable eyes, but still…

Hibari shrugged. "You said that you wanted a horse."

"I know, and I'm happy that you got me a present. But this isn't a horse."

"Do you seriously want to suffer through the Bucking Bronco's blabbering if he finds out that I bought a horse?"

"Oh, didn't think of that. But really, this is unusually sweet of you to get me such an expensive gift. Is something up?"

"Just check the collar."

"The collar…?" Chrome reached around the zebra's neck to take the collar off, and a note slipped out of it and onto the ground. She picked it up and read it before turning to Hibari.

"Kyoya, you are probably the first and last person to ever propose using a zebra."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sorry, kind of ran out of ideas at the end…


End file.
